clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Improvement Project
The Club Penguin Improvement Project (abbreviated as CPIP) was the beta testing of the several improvements that were soon to be made to Club Penguin in 2008. Everyone who participated got a Red Construction Hat. CPIP participants aren't considered Beta Testers although sometimes mistaken as such. Timeline *'March 10, 2008:' CPIP was launched. *'March 11, 2008:' The "get unavailable items" bug was found by the Club Penguin Team."...today we ran across one of the bigger bugs that allowed some people to obtain rare items..." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog *'March 14, 2008, 4:15 PST:' Moderator party with Billybob, Rsnail and Screenhog on Test Server 1."This Friday afternoon at 4:15pm (penguin time), RSnail, Screenhog and myself are all going to be hanging out on Test Server 1." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog *'March 27–31, 2008:' Everyone who logged into the test servers turned into green puffles. *'May 30, 2008:' The Red Construction Hat was added to every players inventory who participated in CPIP. *'April 4, 2008:' The test servers and everything else were closed. Only the CPIP blog remained open. *'April 14, 2008:' The new website homepage and servers were launched. *'July 15, 2008:' More of Club Penguin new features were released. *'July 18, 2008:' The CPIP blog was closed and the website was shut down. Added Features New Website The Club Penguin website was changed on April 14, 2008. It was one of the many new features that came to Club Penguin later on. The new website was given a new look, and was much more organized then the previous one. New Servers New servers were added to Club Penguin April 14, 2008. During CPIP, players tested 6 new servers and reported bugs for the Club Penguin Team. After CPIP was over, all of Club Penguin's old servers were transferred to the new ones. On July 14, 2008, a new feature was added, that showed the most common servers you and you buddies visit and the design of the servers was even changed from faces to green bars. Big Screen On April 28, 2008, the big screen feature was added to Club Penguin. Players were able to switch the game screen from big to small. Although, unlike how it is today, players automatically be logged off when they switched from big to small mode. Penguin Mail On July 14, 2008, one of the new features from CPIP, Penguin Mail, was added. This new feature allowed players to save and delete postcards. It also allowed them to send postcards to buddies even when they are offline. The new feature even allowed puffles to send mail to their owners when they are hungry. When Penguin Mail was first released a postcard was given to all players allowing them to obtain a free Blue Mail Bag. New Play Card On July 14, 2008, the new player card feature was added. The new feature sorted players items into different categories based on item type. Players can click each category and view all the items in that category. Players also have the option to view all items in a single category. Igloo Background On July 14, 2008, a new igloo feature was added. The new feature gave every players igloo a background. This background is now known as the Default Background. On July 26, 2012, igloos were given an update where members can pick between 3 other igloo backgrounds. However, non-members still use the default background. Extra Features *Buddy Online alert - flashed above the toolbar telling you when a buddy logged on *PSA Spy Phone was added to the bottom-left corner of the screen above the map *Member's Igloo mini-map was added to the map when you clicked on the igloo icon on the map. It displayed member's igloo's in a different view. Removed Changes *'Clear Outfit button:' Instead of removing all items one by one, penguins could remove them all at once by clicking a red X at the bottom right of their Player Card."The red X on the bottom right is a ‘clear all’ button. So when you want to remove all the items on your penguin you can just click that button instead of removing them one by one." — BillyBob, CPIP Blog Other Changes *The Mountain was renamed to Ski Hill. *Players were no longer able to click on other players puffle cards and see their stats. *The Sled Racing list was changed to view the players in a different way. Trivia *During the April Fool's Party 2008, when players would log on, they would become green puffles instead of penguins. *A plan of 2011 events for Club Penguin was leaked throughout many blog sites recently and revealed there would be a "second CPIP." This was confirmed to be the Beta Team. *Penguins think that the Beta Team testing that is occurring now is supposed to be the "second CPIP". A fan e-mail to Club Penguin revealed that the staff calls it "a more secret CPIP". Gallery Book pin.png|A penguin wearing the Red Construction Hat CPIP Postcard.jpg|The 'Thank you' postcard CPIP CD.png|The countdown to the opening of the CPIP RB.png|The "report a bug" button CPIP_Report_A_Bug.png|The "report a bug" form CPIP2.jpg|The CPIP Terms & Conditions. Greenpuffles.jpg|CPIP during the April Fools' Party 2008 where penguins could be Green Puffles. Servidores-cpip-1.jpg|The test servers in CPIP. CPIP_Testing_Closed.png|A message marking CPIP's closing. File:Cpip-playercard1.jpg|The removed Club Penguin player card. It was removed because it was full of bugs. References Lost CPIP Blog See also *Club Penguin *Beta Testing *Red Construction Hat *Server Testing 2005 SWFs *The site before CPIP (.swf) *The site during CPIP (.swf) *The site during late CPIP (.swf) *The site when CPIP closed (.swf) Category:Machines Category:Misc. Category:Events Category:Machines Category:Misc. Category:Events Category:Server Testing